


you make me feel so young

by LivviBee



Series: Bucket List [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Coming In Pants, Everyone Is A Consenting Adult, Grinding, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivviBee/pseuds/LivviBee
Summary: "Am I doing it wrong Mr. Stark?"
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Bucket List [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807537
Comments: 14
Kudos: 177
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	you make me feel so young

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills the square "Age Play" for my Starker Festivals Summer Bingo.

Peter sat back on his knees and looked up at  _ the _ Tony Stark with timid eyes. "Am I doing it wrong Mr. Stark?" Peter’s tongue hadn’t even made contact before he was interrupted by the sound of the man’s loud groan. 

“No baby boy, you’re doing it just right. You just look so pretty down there. All you have to do is lick.” The man caressed Peter’s curls as he answered, cock jutting proudly out of his slacks toward the boy’s sinful mouth. 

Peter could feel Mr. Stark’s eyes running over his slender form kneeling on the floor, prickling like lightning underneath his school uniform polo and khakis. He watched the man just as greedily, taking in the shape of his biceps stretched under the fabric of his shirt, and the definition of his abs visible through the unbuttoned dress shirt above him. The boy leaned forward and gave a tentative lick at the head of the man’s cock, listening to Mr. Stark’s breath hitch as his pink tongue made contact with flesh, humming to himself as he tasted the salty musk of a man’s cock for the first time. Peter licked his way all around the head of the sizable package in front of him before working his way down the shaft with sloppy openmouthed kisses. He paused at the base of Mr. Stark’s cock to nuzzle gently into the patch of salt and pepper curls above his length. 

Peter wondered aloud, “Will I get as much hair as you someday?” He watched with wide eyes as the cock in front of him twitched in excitement at his words. 

Mr. Stark smiled down at him. “Maybe when you’re older you might.” 

The boy kept up his cautious exploration, gently caressing the older man’s hard cock that was so much bigger than his own. 

“And here Mr. Stark? Will I get bigger too?” Butter wouldn’t have melted in his mouth as he looked up at his mentor with wide, guileless eyes.

The man chuckled at the question. “Underoos, you’ve still got growing to do all over.”

Peter whimpered at the heady combination of being on his knees and feeling so small. Mr. Stark’s hands were still carding comfortingly through his hair as he investigated the older man with his hands. 

“Why don’t you explore a little lower?” The man prompted.

Peter looked puzzled for a moment before it clicked. He leaned in to lick at Mr. Stark’s smooth sack, feeling the weight of his balls on his tongue. He carefully sucked one then the other into his hot wet mouth, lips stretched tight around the bounty before him. The boy released his mouthful with a low pop, watching in awe as Mr. Stark shivered when the cool air of the room hit his wet skin. 

Peter made his way back up the man’s thick shaft, licking and sucking along the sides of his hardness up to the tip. He wrapped one soft hand around Mr. Stark’s girth, absently pumping his hand in an instinctual rhythm as he looked up at the man for direction. 

“What do I do now?” Peter asked, blinking up at Mr. Stark through his long dark lashes and panting as heat built in his tummy.

“Okay champ” the man bit out, “you’re gonna put it in your mouth and suck, just like a popsicle.” Mr. Stark’s hands tightened in Peter’s hair for a moment like he longed to pull him closer to his cock before the pressure released and he resumed his gentle stroking. 

Peter froze in his position on the floor. “Mr. Stark, is it gonna fit?”

“Of course, you just have to be good and open up.” The man pushed his cock firmly against Peter’s lips as he spoke, prompting the boy’s mouth to fall open and receive what was given.

Peter gently sucked Mr. Stark’s hardness into his hot wet mouth, clumsily keeping his lips wrapped around his teeth as he bobbed his head slightly, trying to take as much of the man into himself as possible. He was desperate to be a good boy for Mr. Stark, whose hands tightened in his curls again, making Peter cry out slightly around the thick cock in his mouth. The man groaned at the vibrations on his sensitive head, losing the battle with his self-control. 

“Hey kiddo,” the man panted out, “we’re going to try something different. You just be good and mind your teeth, and I’ll do the hard work.”

The boy nodded as best he could around his mouthful, looking up at Mr. Stark with lust blown eyes. He kept his mouth open wide so the man could thrust in and out unimpeded, still whimpering slightly at the tight grip of the man’s hands in his hair and trying frantically to slurp back the saliva gathering in his mouth. Peter couldn’t decide what to do with his hands and they hovered uselessly before gripping desperately onto Mr. Stark’s lightly furred thighs. His hips were shifting restlessly, twitching back and forth in response to the feelings coursing through his compact form. Peter choked in shock around the cock in his mouth as Mr. Stark insinuated one calf between his legs, grinding slowly against the boy’s trapped hardness. The sharp exhalation opened his mouth just a bit more, allowing the man to thrust ever more of his hardness inside Peter’s tight heat. 

“Oh, good boy!” Mr. Stark praised, “That’s right, keep that little mouth open up nice and wide for me and you’ll get a treat.”

Peter whimpered at the words, knees spread wide as he humped forward helplessly against the leg between his thighs. He tried his hardest to relax his jaw, letting the older man rut into his mouth with increasing speed and depth, making drool drip freely down his chin. Gradually it was like something clicked in his head and he could relax completely, letting himself trust the grip Mr. Stark had on his hair. He leaned desperately into the thrusts of the man’s hardness penetrating his mouth, hands fluttering down gently to rest at his sides.

“Aw baby boy, look at you getting dick drunk for the first time.” Mr. Stark cooed down at him, never ceasing in the snapping of his hips, pumping his thick cock faster in and out of Peter’s mouth.

Waves of sensation lapped over his entire body, the fire in him burning, curling in his gut and radiating from his core to his dick with torrents of sinful heat. Peter’s khaki-clad hips ground forward against Mr. Stark’s calf repeatedly, making the boy whine deep in his throat. Something was going to happen, it was the same feeling as when he humped against his mattress at night, only better, and hotter, and stronger. He could taste salty fluid as the head of the man’s cock dragged across his tongue. 

“Fuck, fuck, that’s a good boy, good boy, good boy.” The man ground out with a lust graveled voice, tapping the back of Peter’s throat with each thrust. 

Peter moaned helplessly as Mr. Stark filled his entire mouth repeatedly, breathing heavily through his nose as he was overwhelmed by the taste and sound and feel of his own gagging around the man’s thick cock. He looked up helplessly at Mr. Stark’s face, watching his mouth fall open in pleasure, listening to the litany of pants and groans and profanities falling from the man’s lips. It was like he was drifting on an ocean of pleasure, feeling safe with the older man guiding his actions, lust still blooming under his skin and reaching a fever pitch. Mr. Stark let out a long, low, licentious moan. The cock in Peter’s mouth started to swell even larger as the man kept thrusting in and out, his calloused hands tightening even more into the boy’s chestnut waves. 

Mr. Stark gritted his teeth as he looked down at Peter taking his cock so well. “You’re such a good boy Peter, letting me use your mouth like this, are you ready for your reward?”

Peter hummed in affirmation around the man’s shaft as Mr. Stark’s hips began to stutter, his punishing rhythm becoming irregular as he reached his peak. The boy frantically ground against the man’s leg, feeling the delicious friction on his own dick, and sucked with all his might around the cock in his mouth. Peter felt it as Mr. Stark’s cock began to pulse inside his tight mouth before bursts of slightly bitter cum shot across his tongue. The satisfaction of making the man lose control pushed him over the edge, white crowding in the edges of his vision as he keened helplessly around Mr. Stark’s cock, spurting into his briefs as lighting coursed down his spine and cum ran out of the corners of his mouth. For long moments they stayed in that position, Peter sagging bonelessly, only held upright by Mr. Stark’s grip in his hair. The man slowly pulled his cock out of Peter’s mouth, rubbing at the cum on his face with gentle fingers before gathering the boy in his arms and pulling him up to hold close to his chest. 

Peter blinked slowly and looked up at the man before beginning to speak. “Tony. Oh my God, Tony, that was so hot. I thought you were gonna kill me with that dirty talk. You can’t ever call me Underoos in the field again, my suit does nothing to hide boners.”

Tony’s chest shook with laughter as he nuzzled into his lover’s mussed curls. “This was the first fantasy you shared with me Peter, you can’t blame me for wanting to make it good.”

The younger man laughed in response. “I can certainly blame you for being too smart and sexy and giving me a horrible pre-teen crush.” He gazed up at Tony with loving eyes. “Thank you for doing this for me, for giving me a safe place to explore.” Peter grinned a sharp edge grin. “Now… Tell me baby, what’s on  _ your _ bucket list?”


End file.
